Episode 8656 (8th June 2015)
Plot Michael comforts Eileen when she breaks down and tells him about Todd's actions. Carla offers Alya time off to help Leanne sort through Kal's things. Liz tells Sean she’s started proceedings to get Tony out of her life and has the papers for him to sign to ensure he is a silent partner when he comes out of hiding. Michael turns on Steph when she tries to apologise to him. Sophie continues to ponder Maddie's last phone message and questions Jenny who snaps at her. She offers to fetch Jack from Pam Hobsworth's but Kevin refuses. Nick tells Andy he can keep his job due to staff shortages. Simon’s growing increasingly moody and storms to his room when Leanne asks him to help with some jobs. Eileen rings Adrian and leaves a message to apologise. She’s taken aback as Gail barges her way into No.11 and insists on waiting for Michael. Jason hurls abuse at Todd when he sees him heading for work but Todd’s blasé, delighting in his brother’s misery. Michael returns from visiting his ex-wife Susan to find Gail there. He’s furious to see her and slams out. Simon gives cheek to Dev. He, in turn, is rude to Carla, blaming her for Kal's death. Michael buys whisky as Eileen looks for him. Jason asks Sean to call Eva and explain Todd's actions. Sean refuses to serve Todd. Michael bowls into the bistro, roaring drunk, loudly revealing that Andy’s an impostor and Gail concealed the death of his real son. He tells Maria that Luke knew the truth. Eileen turns on Gail for her actions and guides Michael home. Simon returns in a foul mood, angrily reminding Leanne that his mum is dead and hurls the TV remote at her, hitting her in the face. Eileen and Michael try to cheer each other up as they lament their disastrous lives. They suddenly start to kiss. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Carla Connor - Alison King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Amy James-Kelly is heard as Maddie Heath on Sophie Webster's mobile phone messages. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michael makes a drunken pass at Eileen; and Sophie questions Jenny about her movements on the night of the fire. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,786,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2015 episodes